Souffrance d'Amour
by Alois-sama
Summary: Univers Alternatif. OS sentimentale sur une relation impossible plutôt hors du commun entre le sauveur et l'être sauvé, prit dans un engrenage de concept et de sentiments. Encore une fois, cela aidera pour les futurs fics!


**Souffrance d'amour**

_Point de vue de Dean_

Jason…ce prénom est une référence de tellement de souvenirs plutôt joyeux d'autres malheureux qu'un poids traverse mon esprit dès que j'entends son pénom. Il est raconté dans la mythologie grecque, que Jason, muni de ses frères d'armes, alla chercher la Toison d'Or…mais après cet exploit tombant dans les ténèbres, comme si cette quête l'avait mené dans un gouffre. Ici, sa quête est de trouver la lumière de l'humanité et de la faire illuminer au monde entier…ses frères d'armes sont ici des loups, le suivant sur chacun de ses pas.

Jason est ce que je ne saurais jamais, Jason est comme un reflet perdu de ma personnalité qui sait me prendre la main et me mener vers les bons sentiers en quelques mots. Il m'a sauvé.

C'est en me sortant des cris de souffrances de ma propre bouche que j'ai connu la liberté dans ce passé antérieur que j'ai désiré oublier. Intérieurement, mon cœur souffre encore de lui avoir demandé à une époque où nous avions vécus tous les deux, uniquement tous les deux, dans une vie de vagabond sans logis sans nourriture donnée gratuitement de cesser de se sacrifier pour moi. Je le regrette désormais dans ma nouvelle vie ce choix, mon souhait qu'il m'abandonne, qu'il ait sa liberté, qu'il continue de sauver les autres, qu'il me laisse me débrouiller avec ce que j'ai vécu avec lui. J'ai apprécié ses moments uniques…

Ce que j'ignorais dans les dessous de la réalité, c'était son amour pour moi : pur, et à la fois intensif, demandeur, frustrant. Il s'est consumé d'amour envers un enfant, refoulant ses émotions, comprenant son penchant pour les hommes, montrant ses sentiments dans une affection toute particulière…le savoir m'a choqué, certes, mais cela m'a emplit d'un bonheur infini. Je me sentais retomber en enfance, comme un bambin réclamant des câlins.

Seulement…Jason avait évolué, et j'ignorais véritablement mes sentiments pour lui, si c'était de la redevance intense ou un véritable amour. Mon sauveur n'avait plus rien de l'être rayonnant de mon sauvetage, de son sourire illuminant à chacun de ses sourires. Il avait perdu espoir, il était détruit par le doute, et plus que tout, il était malheureux. L'amour qui le faisait mouvoir était prompts à maintes sacrifices, son sens du devoir l'obligeait à remettre cela au lendemain, le poids de souvenirs d'une triste enfance cachée le pesait chaque jour…

J'aurais aimé être cette main le consolant, être cette main lui redonnant le sourire, être cette voix lui redonnant cette force qu'il m'a donné, être cet espoir pour le faire vivre. Mais quelqu'un m'avait déjà remplacé, pire, Jason l'aimait de tout son cœur et mourrait d'amour pour lui, la personne la plus absurde du destin : l'être voué à le tuer se révélant être une personne extrêmement fragile, sensible et attentionnée.

Jason, qui plus est, c'était fait une raison de ses sentiments envers moi, ayant des regrets dans sa tonalité quand le sujet est remit à plat, restant cependant nette dans sa formulation :

« _Tu es mon premier amour_ »

J'ai été son premier, j'ai été l'être pour qui Jason s'est tant donné sans s'attendre à un retour en souffrant des siècles en silence, dans la peine de m'avoir dû me quitter et de vivre sans moi, le laissant dans une angoisse sans nom. Pour avoir décidé de le quitter pour tenter de me reconstruire sans me reposer sur lui, m'ayant causé plus de tords que de mal, m'ayant causé des remords mentaux incessants, il avait fait son deuil. Je restais son meilleur ami, l'enfant en qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aime encore…mais sait que ce sera impossible.

A ce moment, je connu le terme jalousie. J'étais jaloux de la relation incestueuse et si proche, si irréversible qu'il entretient avec son demi-frère, feignant ne pas voir la cruauté du fardeau du Pilier de l'Humanité à travers ma réaction.

Jason se meurt d'amour car l'amour est un sentiment à double tranchant : elle peut mener sur des petits nuages dans un ciel rayonnant à un orage causant une chute sur le sol. En ressentant cette émotion envers lui, sans m'en rendre compte, je lui assignais une nouvelle douleur. J'avouais l'aimer et vouloir faire ma vie avec lui, être à la place de son demi-frère, sans qu'aucune de mes réactions extérieures montre mes sentiments amoureux envers lui. Ce serait de la pitié à son égard, pour ne pas le rendre malheureux…

Parfois, je m'imagine à la place de son demi-frère. Je m'imagine une utopie de câlins, de moments heureux, de possibilités de s'aimer et de le montrer sans peine dans une vie améliorée, avec aucun obstacle autour de nous…la réalité ne cesse de me rattraper, me cassant cette image, détruisant au fur et à mesure cette jalousie me sentant tellement pathétique et détestable devant toutes les épreuves qu'il traverse.

Jason m'a montré la définition de l'Amour, de la représentation elle-même du concept et les conséquences destructrices derrière. Par amour, Jason ne vit pas pour lui-même il est alcoolique et noie très souvent ses malheurs dans l'alcool son demi-frère devant l'arrêter il souffre chaque millième de seconde de devoir protéger ses êtres aimés et ne pas révéler sa faiblesse d'amour à tous il n'a pas le droit s'il veut vivre de montrer son amour contre-nature.

Pendant un temps, je ne lui pas tendu la main, je l'ai abandonné…dramatiquement, il acceptera de sacrifier sa vie pour me sauver avec son demi-frère. Il a su, il a digéré, Jason m'a regardé en face pour comprendre la raison de cet abandon, et entre quatre yeux, il m'a pardonné. Il m'a déclaré en face l'inutilité de sa vie, il a laissé une brèche de son malheur s'éclater et sans aucune confession de sa part, mon cœur s'est brisé en milles morceaux.

Je lui ai alors obligé à prendre ma main, désespéré, rancunier envers moi-même tandis qu'une partie de mon être jubilait d'avoir causé beaucoup de malheurs sur sa vie, à comprendre que je voulais son bonheur, que je ne l'abandonnerais pas, que je lui devais énormément…et j'ai eus cet honneur de l'aider, où chaque seconde où je lui transmettais un peu d'espoir, j'oubliais mes sentiments malsains et amoureux tapis dans mon esprit.

Cet Amour, dont cet être si entravé par la cage du Destin d'une destinée écrite dans le sang de ses amis et un désespoir des plus élevé, le rend solitaire, presque inaccessible. Des jours, je me regarde avec honte de vouloir ce même précipice afin d'être au plus proche de sa personne, mourir d'Amour dans des flammes qui ne s'éteindront jamais. Dans d'autres, j'aimerais le sauver, donner de la clarté à son âme, me sentant si éloigné de lui.

Et il y a des jours, où je me dis, si j'avais décidé dans mon passé antérieur de ne pas le lâcher, si j'avais décidé d'accepter le cadeau sentimental gratuit et sincère qu'il m'avait offert sans être arrogant dans mon ancienne misérable condition inhumaine…le Destin lui aurait-il accordé le bonheur ? S'il avait accepté la Lumière, que ce serait-il passé ?


End file.
